particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Natural Resources Technical Management Corporation (Dorvik)
The Natural Resources Technical Management Corporation (Dundorfian: Naturschätze technische Verwaltungsgesellschaft; NTVS) formerly the Dorvish Oil Company (Dorvish: Aktiengesellschaft Dorvische Öl) is the largest extractor of natural gas and oil in the northern Artanian region. When the Dorvish Oil Company was folded into the Natural Resources Technical Management Corporation the state-owned corporation was tasked with management of strategic assets, notably Dorvish oil production. It is headquartered in the Wasse am Kas district of Haldor, Kordusia. The NTVS is entirely state-owned and the Dorvish oil and gas industry is entirely monopolized by the Dorvish government for strategic and environmental purposes. The new Natural Resources Technical Management Corporation is a combination of the former Dorvish Oil Company and the Dorvish Mineral Company. History )]] The Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development consulted with the Ministry of Environment and Tourism to possibly explore the potential that the Dorvish coast had oil and through explorations over the course of two months it was discovered that the Dorvish coast held a substantial amount of oil. The Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development with it's impressive budget of 20b DDO created the Dorvish Oil Company with permission received by the Dorvish government. The company was created at the behest of the Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development, the Dorvish governments personal investment and holding ministry. The company was infused with a 6b DDO budget from it's outset and the projected profits are around $100.9b LOD due to creation of a brand new pipeline. The company hopes to create three pipelines the South stream, Southeast stream and Southwest stream which would run through Artania providing cheap and affordable oil and gas. When the Federal Republic of Dorvik was formed the Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development closed, most of its structure was transferred to the Ministry of Trade and Industry as the Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development primarily dealt with internal development but had a greater focus on external economic relations. Underneath the Ministry of Trade and Industry the Dorvish Oil Company was re-organized as a major public-private enterprise. State Commissariat "Dovani" NTVS underneath CEO Reimer Spiethoff earned several major construction contracts in Dovani following the end of the Dovani War. Spiethoff setup Eastern Oil Incorporated (Dundorfian: Ost Öl AG) which was responsible for re-building oil and gas manufacturing in Dovani. NTVS also setup several major mining corporations, including several uranium mines and several dozen other natural resource based industries. Nuclear diplomacy The Dorvish government, most recently underneath the Social National Party in the 47th century, has pioneered the modern use of nuclear power plants, expanding the number of nuclear power plants in Dorvik ten-fold. Underneath the state-owned and operated company, the NTVS has constructed dozens of nuclear power plants and has opened a holding and management corporation which is used to construct, manage and oversee foreign nuclear power plant construction. Dorvik and Kanjor entered into an agreement in January, 4685 to construct a series of new nuclear power plants that will ultimately provide 30% of all power in Kanjor. Dorvish political commentators have called the use of the NTVS "Nuclear diplomacy" (Dundorfian: Atomdiplomatie) due to the fact that the Dorvish, as opposed to others, have used nuclear energy as a means to control nuclear proliferation. Management The management of NTVS is conducted through three levels the Board of directors, the Management Committee and the major independent shareholders of the company. The board of directors is appointed by the Dorvish government and is led by the Chairman of the board of directors who is appointed by the government, namely the President (or equivalent head of state). The next level, and perhaps the most important of the company is the management committee which is responsible for the day to day operations of the company, the CEO is appointed by joint compromise of the Dorvish government and the board of directors. Subsidiaries *'Eastern Oil Incorporated' (Dundorfian: Ost Öl AG) - Eastern Oil is one of the largest upstream and downstream oil and natural gas companies located in Dovani founded by the NTVS following the Dovani War and remains an integral part of the local economy in Dovani. *'Nuclear Holding Corporation' (Dundorfian: Atomholdinggesellschaft; AHG) - AHG is used for the oversight, management and control of NTVS holdings and is operated as an independent branch of the NTVS. *'Nuclear Core Construction Corporation' (Dundorfian: Kernbau AG; KBAG) - KBAG is used to construct and dismantled nuclear power plants across the world. KBAG is a holding of NTVS and operated as an independent branch. Category:Corporations in Dorvik Category:National oil and gas companies